The 5 Devils
by StarstruckDemon
Summary: After leaving Fairy Tail because of Lisanna, Lucy seeks her own path and creates her own guild, The 5 Devils, made up of only 5 EXTREMELY powerful wizards all of which Lucy had met and befriended during her journey to become one of the strongest wizards and have the strongest guild in Fiore. New abilities, new friends and possibly a new lover, Lucy's life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me 3 I've read so many fanfics like this, it has inspired me to write my own. The first chapter will be a small flashback of how Lucy ends up leaving Fairy Tail and creating her own guild, the next couple chapters show their growth and addition of new members. At the start of each chapter after requiring a new member there will be a character profile on them. Note: This is based a few months after Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games.**

Lucy sighed as she walked into the guild once again. As usual, Team Natsu had gone off on another job with Lisanna instead of her. Ever since her poor demonstration during the grand magic games, Natsu and the others hadn't treated her the same way. She sat down at the bar and asked Mira for a hot chocolate.

"How you holding up?" Mira asked, with a worry in her eye. She knew that Lisanna had basically replaced her on Team Natsu.

"I'm fine," Lucy lied as she sipped her hot chocolate. Suddenly, a loud noise flooded her ears, it was Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lisanna back from another job.

"WOOOOOOOO 600,000 JEWELL just for taking down that old geezer!" Natsu yelled with cheer.

"It's not all yours Natsu," Erza scolded as she settled her bags into her own little corner.

"Gotta divide it between the 4 of us flame brain," Gray mentioned, looking furious.

Natsu retaliated, "Who you calling flame brain, ice princess?"

"You wanna go Squinty eyes?" Gray says, creating an ice hammer.

"Come at me droopy eyes! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaims as he lights his hand up with burning flames.

"Cut it out!" Lisanna yells, causing Natsu to back off. He didn't want to upset her whatsoever.

"Haha! I win, Flame Breath los-" Gray is cut off by an angry Lisanna tackling him to the ground using her Bear Soul.

"No time for fighting within the team. We are, after all, the strongest team in Fairy Tail. No time for weak links." She shot a glance over to Lucy. "Like some FORMER members" This caused Natsu to giggle.

"Back me up guys! You're the ones who are kicking her out of Team Natsu, for good reason to! She probably can't even hold her own against Quatro Puppy!" Lisanna chuckled.

Lucy looked at Natsu, "Kicking me out?" She had been expecting this but not so suddenly.

Natsu scratched the back of his head, "It's not all that complicated, we just think Lisanna is just a lot stronger than you, so we could go on more missions. You're also kind of.. weak compared to us and we think you're... holding us back." Lucy was practically in tears. "No hard feelings right?" Natsu said, clueless.

Not able to take it anymore, Lucy ran, as fast as she could, into Master Makarov's office. He sat there, knowing what she wanted.

"I can't take it when I see one of my children cry. I'll never look at Lisanna or Natsu the same," He muttered under his breath.

Lucy, in tears, said "You know what I want?" Wanting to get this over with.

Master Makarov, with a wave of his hand, removed her Fairy Tail guild mark. "I know what my children need. Whether I want this to happen or not, you must seek your own path. That are one of the main ideals of Fairy Tail. However, our family seems to be breaking apart, which worries me deeply. Lucy, although you are not a member of this guild anymore, remember. I will be here if you ever need me." He puts his index finger and thumb into a slightly slanted L as Lucy ran out of the room, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

She looked around at her family, no, her former family as she stepped out the front doors. Team Natsu had abandoned her, she had every right to leave but she still felt guilt. Levy, Mira, Wendy, they wouldn't know where she had gone. But she had no choice, she needed to become stronger. Find her own way in the wizard world without having to rely on others. As soon as she could, she ran into her apartment, packed her things and left, no note for anyone.

 **~~~~ 2 HOURS LATER~~~~**

Lucy sat on the train seat, her head in her hands. She couldn't help the tears falling from her cheeks.

"Hey, don't waste your tears." Lucy looked up to find a young man, no more than 17. However, she could sense a tremendous amount of magical power around him. His hair was purely white, spikey like Natsu's. No, she shouldn't be thinking about Natsu now! He was a part of her past, that's all.

"I'm Silver, Silver Iciganal" She looked into his enchanting dark blue eyes.

"Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you!" She said, trying to sound upbeat like she used to be.

Silver casually flipped his hair back, "Where you heading?"

She realised something at that moment... She responded with a slight grin,

"I have absolutely no clue,"

 **That's it for the first chapter! I know it's quite bad but hopefully as I write my skills will progress! Next Chapter will have a character profile for Silver at the end of it, just to clear up some stuff about him that isn't clear. Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll probably have the new chapter up soon. Make sure to leave a review, good or bad I'll appreciate it. I love feedback. Also, may I mention that I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I'm just a really big fan :P Brace yourselves for a few more OCs, however hopefully you get attached to them as much I hope you do 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys for the positive reviews. Before I start this chapter off, please note this isn't a Nalu story. Look in the fic description, says [Lucy.H OC] as one of the pairings. However you don't know which OC yet :D Anyways, enjoy this chapter guys!**

"Silver, wait up!" Lucy exclaimed, completely out of breath.

"You said you wanted to become stronger! You've got to train," Silver called from ahead. Lucy smiled, shaking her head. Ever since that day, Silver had agreed to train her to become a stronger wizard, however she had never expected such hardcore work. But, she wanted to become stronger, and she knew this was the only way.

 **~~~ 7 days ago ~~~**

" I have absolutely no clue" Lucy said, with a slight grin.

"Why don't you come with me? I'm on a training course, to become even stronger. I know you're a wizard as well, I can sense your magic power," Silver replied, with a dashing smile.

Lucy looked up at him questioningly. He looked nice, soft dark blue eyes. She knew he was a wizard, his amount of magical power was extremely radiant, which was a bit frightening.

"Of course I want to become stronger. But I don't know how, but I'm willing to try anything. I left my last guild because they saw me as the weak link. THAT ISN'T GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" Lucy cried out with a serious look. Silver was shocked by this sudden outburst.

"It'll be anything but easy. If you do this, there's no going back." Silver explained, his smile vanishing.

Lucy, without any thought, looked him dead in the eye, "Of course."

Silver regained his charming smile, taking a seat next to the blonde girl. "So, what kind of magic do you use?"

Lucy suddenly got that passionate look in her eye, "Celestial Spirit Magic!" She brought out her pouch of keys, showing of ALL 12 Zodiac keys.

 **A/N: Yukino died to save Lucy when she was being attacked by a Dark Guild. Yukino said to take care of her keys. Therefore, she has all the Zodiac keys.**

Silver looked impressed, "All 12 Zodiac keys? Pretty impressive." Lucy smiled brightly.

"And you?" The celestial wizard queried.

Silver sat up, "1st generation ice Dragon Slayer," Lucy stared at him. A 1st generation dragon slayer? Just like Natsu.

Lucy said, "I've never heard of the Ice Dragon, who are they?" Silver's proud smile vanished. His eyes turned dark.

"It doesn't matter," Silver said, harshly. Lucy looked away, regretting what she had just said. There was obviously a horrid past between him and his Dragon. Silver glanced at her, his face softening.

"Icelak. He was my Dragon, and my adoptive father. He was considered as strong as, if not stronger than Igneel. However, in the year X777 on the 7th day of the 7th month, Igneel called in all the dragons under his command, to take down Icelak. He didn't want anyone to threaten his kingdom. They came after me and Icelak whilst we were training. However, Icelak had never shown his true power to anyone."

Silver's face looked sadder by the second. "He used his magic to put all the dragons into a deep slumber before they could kill me, but the powerful magic took his life with it." Lucy stared at him, tears forming in her eyes.

Silver continued, "He had used bonding magic to make sure I obtained his power when he died. He sacrificed himself to save me and make me stronger." Silver wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry, Lucy, it's just.. I miss him so much,"

Lucy got up and brought Silver into a hug, "Don't worry. I'm here. You'll become strong, stronger than anyone. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I need to prove I'm stronger than him," He said fiercely.

Lucy questioned gently, "Who? Stronger than who?"

Silver whispered," Igneel's son. Natsu... Natsu Dragneel."

 **~~~ BACK TO THE PRESENT~~~**

Lucy had told Silver about her being in a guild with Natsu and what he had said to her. He couldn't contain his anger, but they had both agreed that they needed to become better than Natsu, better than Fairy Tail.

Silver stopped in his tracks, sweat pouring down his face, "That's it!" He exclaimed,

Lucy looked at him with a questioning look.

Silver responded with a wild look in his eye, "Let's create a guild. You and I, joint masters."

Lucy was ataken back, "But, I'm too weak. And I have no clue how or what to do and I-"

Silver cut her off. "I don't care about that. A guild is about the bond between members, and our bond is stronger than anyone else's. As long as our bond remains, our strength is a no-brainer. We'll be as strong as we want to be. As strong as the connection between us,"

Lucy blushed, "Well if you put it that way... Let's do it!"

 **That's it for this chapter guys. Just some background on one of the main characters. I'm sure everyone already ships Lucy and Silver... Lulver, Lilver, Sucy? You guys decide in the reviews 3 The next chapter will probably introduce Lucy's new abilities and a new character. Please help me decide: Do you want one of the characters to have Heavenly Body Magic like Jellal or have Planet and Gravity Magic? I was thinking maybe a weird mix of both but I'm not sure. I'll do another chapter soon guys!**

 **Also here's the character profile for Silver:**

 **Name: Silver Iciganal**

 **Info: Male, 5"8, Age:17**

 **Background: Silver is one of the most powerful 1** **st** **generation Dragon Slayers. Him and his dragon Icelak were ambushed by Igneel and his Dragon Knights. Icelak was incredibly powerful, he sent all dragons into a deep slumber, making sure the dragons who were unwillingly forced to serve Igneel didn't feel any pain. By using this intense magic, Icelak had to give up his life to save Silver. However, he had created a bond in which Silver inherited all Icelak's knowledge on Ice Dragon magic and techniques.**

 **Hair Colour: White**

 **Eye Colour: Dark Blue**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews guys! Keep them coming, they really help. Not gonna say too much, let's get into the fic! :D**

 **~~~3 weeks after where we left of~~~**

 **Our two favourite wizards are sitting in the park where they usually train, again without any food.**

"Cmon Silverrrr" Lucy wailed, "We haven't eaten in days! We need to start doing some jobs.. we're completely broke,"

Silver smiled, "Hunger is inevitable in our case... no one really knows of our guild so we don't get any job requests," Lucy groaned as he continued, "Let's get back to training." Silver rose from the bench.

"Progress check!" Lucy rose immediately, knowing what this meant. Every so often, her and Silver would have a practice fight to see if they were getting stronger. She lost mostly, she HAD been improving, but so had Silver... but she had a trick up her sleeve this time.

Silver smirked as Lucy took her battle stance. She knew that Silver usually would start off simple, with a Frostbreath or possibly a Claw. As if she could tell the future, Silver expectedly yelled,

"Ice Dragon's Frostbreath!," Lucy easily jumped up high. Silver looked up, impressed.

"You're getting better, but don't get too cocky," He stood up straight, "Ice Dragon: Frozen Claw!"

Lucy wasn't expecting such a sudden attack, but her training had prepared her for situations like this.

"Gate of the twins, Gemini," She cried out, summoning the spirit. During her training, she had advanced her spirits incredibly. Gemini was able to become any person Lucy wanted them to, as long as she knew their appearance. Gemini came out in the form of Jura, one of the ten wizard saints.

Silver took a step back, before straightening his form. "Ah, Jura. Good choice, quite a powerful wizard. But is he powerful enough to break me?" He grinned.

"Ice Dragon: ROAR" He shouted, as a sheer blast of bitter cold ice rushed towards Jura.

"Gate of the Lion and Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee," Lucy quickly states, "Protect Gemini!"

"Regulus:Impact" Loke shouted, "Sand Buster!" Scorpio yelled. Only their power combined had deflected the roar. Silver smiled. Lucy had become so strong to point where her summoning 3 spirits wasn't even a challenge. He stared at her, cheering on her spirits, praising them.

"Gemini! Finish him off! Use Rock Avalanche!" Gemini, still as Jura, sent the colossal avalanche of rocks flying towards Silver. For the first time since the fight began, he looked worried. Even if this was a friendly battle, he wasn't going to lose.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" He cried out. Lucy stepped back, not expecting what was coming. "Explosive Icicle Bomb of the Ice Dragon!" Loke, Scorpio and Jura all flew back. Lucy was in awe of Silver's power but she wasn't done yet. If he was to give it his all, so was she. She concentrated her magic power on the three keys, Gemini, Leo and Scorpio.

"Let the stars align!" She hadn't showed Silver this power of hers. The celestial spirit King had granted it to her as a thank you for looking after all the 12 keys so well. He had said no other human had possessed this power before. She continued "Leo, Scorpio and Gemini, lead me out of Darkness into Light!" A burst of smoke released from the three keys.

Silver looked at her, in fear. He had never sensed this much magical power come from her.

As the smoke cleared, Silver stared at her. She was equipped with Lion Empress armour, Scorpio's Cannon and a wall of Rock surrounded her, to protect her, clearly Gemini's work.

"What is this?" Silver questioned, curious.

The celestial wizard responded, "Let's just call it my Celestial Wizard Secret Art" with a wink. Silver grinned.

"Let's go! Ice Drago-" Suddenly he stopped. "Wait! I can smell something." He looked to his left, near the bushes. "There, come out right now unless you'd like to be frozen then tossed in the lake,"

Suddenly a teenage girl showed herself.

"Please... help."

Lucy's face softened. "Hey, what happened?"

The girl responded, "There are too many. Half are gone but the other are there,"

Silver walked in behind Lucy, his mind filled with thoughts, _This girl.. .cant be more than my age or Lucy's. Her Magical Power is intense, around the same as mine. If she can't hold these people off then we might be in trouble... Lucy may be in danger._

"Where?" Silver queried hastily.

Lucy sniffed, her lion senses still kicking. "Behind us." The celestial wizard turned, still in Loke/Scorpio/Jura(Gemini) form.

There, rapidly advances towards the 3 of them was hellhounds. Not a pair. Not a family. Not a pack. But an army. But they didn't seem interested in her or Silver, just the girl.

Lucy yelled to Silver, "They're going for her! I've got them, you try get her away!"

Silver nodded, not wanting to leave Lucy but knowing she could handle them.

"Regulus Gattling Impact!" The bright yellow light vaporized almost 30 of the hellhounds. But they kept coming.

The girl, still in Silver's arms, being carried away looked up at Silver and said, "I can fight, I can sense your magical power, let me go and let's go help your blonde friend. I've slightly recovered." Silver looked down at her, letting her up. Together, they raced back to where Lucy was still up against a lot of the Hellhounds.

"Rock-Sand Tornado!" An immense blast of rock and sand emerged from Lucy's hand Cannon forcing the hellhounds back.

"Let me help!" The new girl said. "Shadow-White Dual God Slayer's Secret Art!" Silver and Lucy stopped, and looked at her in complete shock. The girl continued "Unison Blast of Dark and Light!" All of a sudden, half the hellhounds were shutdown with a mixture of black and white in a laser form going after them.

Silver, once recovered from shock, contributed "Ice Dragon's Roar!"

"Regulus Impact!" Lucy joined in. With these three immensely powerful attacks the hellhounds had vanished into thin air. All three mages sat down on the grass, their magic power drained.  
"Dual God Slayer?" Silver questioned.

"Shadow and White." The girl responded. "First and probably last ever Dual God Slayer. You wouldn't want to know the story."

"Don't worry, we're not in a hurry." Lucy explained. "What's your name?"

The girl gave them a small smile, "Miki Ohino."

"I'm Lucy and that's Silver" Lucy grinned, whilst shaking Miki's hand.

Miki responded gratefully, "Thank you, so much, for the help against those hounds. They've been after me for weeks, trying to capture me. I owe you guys one."

Something dawned on Silver at that exact moment to ask something, "Well, since you owe us one, how about you join our guild?"

Miki looked at him thoughtfully, debating the idea. She had nowhere to go, these guys practically saved her life and they look like nice people.

She grinned slightly, and simply said, "Sure."

 **A/N: And that's it for this chapter! My first time writing a battle, I feel like it sucked really badly, but eh it was fun to write. Hope you guys like Lucy's new power and the introduction of our dual god slayer Miki! :D Btw, you guys WILL hear the story of her background, it wasn't me taking the easy way out :D Hope you guys been liking the daily chapters, however don't get used to it! School starts soon so maybe once every 2 days. Also here's a character profile for Lucy since it covers up a bit of her new strengths.**

 **Name: Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Info: Female, 5"6**

 **Background: After leaving Fairy Tail, she goes off on a training course with Silver. Her and Silver have been getting real close recently o.o Anyways, the Celestial Spirit granted her the power to use the magic of maximum 3 of her spirits at a time. Also, now she can summon around 3-4 of them at a time without consuming too much magical power due to her intensive training.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a review please giving me advice 3, Would to love to hear it. Miki's character profile will be at the end of next chapter!**


End file.
